


Playing with Potions

by madmaurader24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Daddy Kink, Devil's Snare - Freeform, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dry Humping, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Ejaculation, Grinding, Light Dom/sub, Lust Potion/Spell, Multi, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Squirting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmaurader24/pseuds/madmaurader24
Summary: Draco brews a special lust potion that he's been working on with the Weasley twins. However, something goes wrong when Hermione agrees to take it. She's more effected than she should be. Theo and Draco try to help her get through the night.“When I helped the Weasley twins develop this they tested it with their witches first. I waited until I heard their feedback! There isn’t any reason why Hermione should be effected differently! Unless… "
Relationships: Devil's Snare/Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Comments: 1
Kudos: 186
Collections: Weekends at the Manor





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay it seems like I'm on a roll with writing stories this week. Whether they're any good or not remains to be seen. Also, I've only been editing them myself for please forgive me for any mistakes!
> 
> Again, I was looking for something specific and couldn't find it, so I decided to write it myself. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Please don't copy my work onto other sites- thank you!
> 
> *I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, ALL CHARACTERS AND LIKENESS BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING, THE AUTHOR OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES.

Hermione heads to the Manor library to read the new Herbology book Neville wrote. She’s practically skipping as she makes her way through the corridors. Deciding where she wants to sit, she selects Theo’s favorite green velvet couch. Theo saunters in behind her with his hands behind his back and a small smile on his face.

“Room for one more? Gods, I love that view.” The couch sits in front of a giant bay window overlooking the greenhouse. She nods while already reading and he sits at the opposite end. Many a time has Hermione lectured the boys on keeping his distance as they generally try to distract her with wandering hands. He settles in, extending his legs out along the cushions and examines her. This is one of his favorite ways to see her. Snuggling up with her feet tucked under her legs, fully relaxing as she reads. Well, as much as Hermione knows how to relax anyways.

Theo summons a book that Abraxus Malfoy wrote that catalogues all of the spells originating from the family. As a Gringotts curse breaker, work days were never dull. Unsurprisingly, growing up with a Death Eater as a father gave him a rather large knowledge of obscure curses. Fortunately, this made him extremely qualified for his career and the goblins only cared that he now uses that knowledge for their benefit. Today, Theo is looking for information on why a bar cart made of gold and crystal would only allow Pureblood males to approach it. For some reason, Theo and his coworker Adrian Pucey were the only ones in their department who can approach it.

They sat in silence as Hermione read and Theo researched. After an hour and a half, Theo went over to the hutch nearby and picked up two empty journals with quick-quills. He walks to her and nudged a set on top of Hermione’s book to get her attention.

She looks up at him and grins. “How’d you know I needed one? I kept thinking I should get up for a journal to take notes, but then I’d read something else interesting!”

“Granger, if you think I couldn’t hear your mind running a mile a minute then you severely underestimate my ability to observe. Not to mention your eyes would glance at the cabinet and your fingers kept twitching. I figured I could _Accio_ them to us but I needed to stretch my legs anyhow.”

“Hmm, how thoughtful of you. How ever should I thank you for your extreme kindness?” She teases. Hermione starts to crawl over to him once he sits back down.

Theo pulls her onto his lap and places her hands on his shoulders. “You’re a very smart woman. I bet you could come up with something.” He whispers as he leans in to kiss her.

The kisses are soft and gentle in a sensual way. Their lips meet over and over, not separating for long. Hermione puts her fingers through his hair just as Theo pushes his tongue in her mouth. Large hands wrap around her back, pulling her closer to press her breasts against him. All of a sudden, Hermione’s stomach growls loudly. Theo pulls back and chuckles at the pout on her tender lips.

Hermione climbs off his lap to the cushion next to him. He plants a kiss on her forehead then says, “Rosie!” Any time that the boys feel like Hermione needs taking care of, they put a halt to all of the activities they might be in the middle of. Truthfully, in the moment it drives her crazy, but at the end of the day she’s thankful for it.

Rosie appears in front of them. “Would Master Nott and Mistress like lunch now? Master Malfoy is currently eating in his lab.”

Hermione sighs. “That would be lovely. Thank you, Rosie. Sandwiches would be great, nothing too fancy.”

“Yes Mistress! Of course, Mistress! Rosie will be back before you can say - House elf!” The little elf disappears. Only two minutes later, she returns with a tray of sandwiches and tea.

“This looks perfect. Thank you, Rosie. Feel free to take the rest of the afternoon for personal time if you’d like. I’m sure we can manage dinner.” Theo says.

“Oh, most generous of you, Master! Rosie thanks you very much. Please call me if Masters and Mistress need anything!” With a last little curtsy, she dissapparated. 

The two ate their meals and talked their readings. Once they were done eating, they resume writing in their journals and bouncing ideas off of each other.

Draco opens the double doors to the library and saunters in. Stopping in front of Hermione, he bows and presents his hand. “For you, love. I know you didn’t have time to pick any up in Diagon this week. Are you all set with your reading for the day?” He’s holding a light pink potion and Hermione easily recognizes it as a contraception potion. She takes it from his hand and presses a kiss against his cheek.

“Thank you, that was very nice of you. And yes, I’m all set for today. Neville’s work is truly eye-opening! Wait… Is that what you meant when you said you were working on a special project? She asks and drinks the potion. Suddenly Theo has a cheeky grin on his face.

Draco shakes his head with a smirk. “No, but I was wondering if you’d ask. I was hoping you’d be interested in playing with something new I made for you. What I was working on, was this.” He pulls out a red potion from his pocket and hands it to her. “Do you trust us, love?”

She looks up hesitantly at Draco, her face a bit flushed. “Yes, of course I do. Is this a love potion? I’ve never taken one before.”

“Yes, but it’s unconventional. The effects aren’t what you would normally think they are. The potion won’t make you think you’re in love with us any more than you already are. I don’t want to ruin the surprise though by telling you what it’ll do.” Draco says. Hermione glances at Theo and raises an eyebrow.

“Baby, we have all night to play. You’ve had a tough week and we wanted to surprise you! Draco just had to do the finishing touches to the brew. Of course, we don’t have to if you don’t want to. We can always try it and stop if you don’t like it.” Theo says and uses light fingers to trace Hermione’s arm in a way she finds soothing. Both men know she’ll say yes, and they both took stamina potions before leaving breakfast. She bites her lower lip and glancing at them both. Slowly, she licks her lips and grins.

“Okay, I want to play. Will you feed me your potion, Sir?”

Draco moves to sit on the other side of Hermione. Uncorking the potion, he pours it into her mouth. Theo moves his fingers lower and lower, until they’re tracing patterns on her thighs. Draco puts one hand on her lower back and another on her hip. Hermione closes the distance and kisses him heatedly. Draco bites her lip, pulls back slowly, then runs his thumb across her the spot he bit her. Theo takes her chin, turning her to him. She starts to attack his mouth with hers, then slips her tongue into his mouth. They continue to make out for a few moments, their kisses growing more intense. Hermione can start to feel her knickers grow wet.

Breaking apart, Theo notices a pink color emerging on her cheeks. “How do you feel, baby?”

“Daddy I feel warm. _Mhmm._ I’m starting to feel all tingly. I need… I need…”

“What is it, love? Tell us what you need.” Draco commands. He runs his hands along her back in a soothing manner.

“ _Mhmm._ More! I need more. I need these off!” She groans out as she gestures to her clothes. Her skin starts to feel hot and she fans herself with her hand.

More than happy to oblige, Draco helps her stand up then tugs off her V-neck. Hermione surges upon Draco’s mouth as she feels Theo tugging off her jeans. She steps out of them, managing not to break apart from Draco’s kiss. Moving her hands to the bottom of Draco’s sweater, she pulls it up and off of him. The way Theo is sitting provides him with an eyeful of Hermione’s arse. Bringing his hands up, he kneads and massages her behind. Her bum pushes backwards into his hands but she leans her chest against Draco, as if she can’t decide where to go.

Draco steps back and laughs lightly at her wanton actions. He brings both hands up, squeezing each of her breasts. Hermione moans loudly and she feels a surge of wetness in her light blue panties. He pulls down the matching fabric of her bralette and takes a nipple in his mouth. Draco alternates pinching and soothing each nipple as she throws her head back. Theo slips his hand between her legs, rubbing her over her underwear. At this point she’s completely soaked, making her panties cling to her core. She stops and whimpers. “ _Oohhh._ I feel so… so…”

“Wet? I’d say so, baby. You’re absolutely dripping.” Theo says. He pushes her knickers to the side and sticks one finger in her core, creating a loud squelching sound. Her arousal starts to trickle, coating her thighs. Draco groans at the wet sounds of her pussy and stops his ministrations on her nipples. “Why don’t we get you more comfortable?” He leads her to kneel on the couch with her arse still facing Theo. Draco kneels on the couch on the opposite side and starts to kiss up and down her neck.

Theo pulls Hermione’s knickers down her knees. He angles her hips backwards and slurps up her juices greedily. “ _Ohhh_.” She moans and pushes her cunt back into his mouth. Theo pushes two fingers inside her this time. Before he can move, she starts fucking herself on his fingers. Theo smirks. “That’s it, baby. Show us what a slut you are. Let us see how needy this little pussy is.”

Suddenly Hermione puts her hands onto Draco’s hips and pulls down hard. Shocked, he realizes he’s now sitting down on the couch. Her hands grip onto his thighs for support and she rocks herself back and forth. Theo adds another finger and curls his fingers inside of her to hit her g-spot. “Ah!” she yells out and starts to speed up even faster. Draco is so turned on by her actions and starts to rub himself through his jeans while he watches. The sounds coming from her dripping cunt are obscene.

Her mouth is open panting heavily and her tits are swinging back and forth. Theo can feel Hermione’s inner walls start to flutter and he can tell she’s close to her first orgasm of the night. Hermione scrunches her eyes shut and her mouth forms and “O” shape as she starts to cry out. “ _AHH!!!”_ Her orgasm hits her and her walls are clenching around Theo’s fingers.

Once she stops rocking against Theo’s fingers, he pulls them out and has her sit on his lap. His joggers are now soaked from the wetness coating her thighs. Panting, she says “Okay this is _NOT_ a love potion. What is this, Sir? I feel like my body is on fire. I don’t think I’ve ever been this horny in my life!” She starts to squirm in Theo’s lap.

Draco smirks. “Lust potions are classified as love potions, so technically it is. This is going to make all of your orgasms come easily and be more intense. Notice how Theo didn’t even touch your clit? Your need for recovery time will be practically nonexistent.” Hermione starts to prove his point by grinding into Theo’s lap.

“Please! Please, Sir! I need more. Please give me your cocks!” she cries out. The slight relief she felt from her orgasm is long gone now.

The two Slytherin alumni move in tandem as they put her onto the couch on all fours. Theo sheds himself of his clothes and throws them somewhere across the room. He then adds the panties around her knees to the pile with his clothes. Hermione kneels for a moment to quickly free Draco’s prick from his jeans. All she can think about is the need for something in her mouth. Preferably a warm cock. He pushes her back on hands and knees with her face directly above his hard dick.

Theo takes the tip of his dick and runs it through her folds that are leaking fluid onto the couch. Knowing that the lust potion increases her body’s natural fluids, he pushes into her heat with no resistance. “ _Mmhmm.”_ She moans, eyes closing in happiness. Draco puts his hands in her hair creating a makeshift ponytail. He lifts his hips so the tip of his cock is pressing against her closed, moaning lips. Her brown eyes open and she quickly envelops his length into her mouth. Her head bobs up and down, fucking her mouth on his cock. She hollows out her cheeks and sucks hard.

Theo starts to thrust powerfully. Soon enough she’s distracted at the growing tension in her pussy that she stops her actions on Draco’s prick, her mouth just holding him. She’s overwhelmed by the feeling of them both in her holes and all she can do is take it. Draco begins to fuck her face, knowing how much she loves it. Her mouth starts to leak drool and pre-cum out of the corners. The potion is producing more spit for her to work with. Soon enough her arms give out and Draco is holding her head up by her hair.

Theo is hitting her g-spot, over and over again. He’s gripping her hips tightly so she can take his strong thrusts. “ _Mrmph!!”_ She cries out, sounds muffled by cock. Draco groans. Hermione has begun whimpering nonstop, causing vibrations to constantly massage his length. Draco take her head and holds it to his pubic bone, making her take him deep. “Fuck! Take it cockslut.” he yells out. The potion has eliminated any resistance causing her gag reflex to disappear. His hips stutter and he’s coming in her mouth. Hermione feels the warm liquid coating her throat and tries to swallow it all. The fluid in her mouth dances on her taste buds, and her body explodes in another orgasm. Cum escapes her lips, dripping onto her chin as Theo’s movements jostle her body. Her head is resting on Draco’s thigh and he strokes her hair.

“ _Oooh_ your cum tastes so good. Please don’t stop! Please! Fill me with your cum!” She tries to meet Theo’s thrusts into her pussy. He can feel her walls trying to milk his dick as she comes down from her orgasm. Her slick is flowing out of her opening, escaping past his dick. Theo wets his thumb in her fluids and presses against her puckered star.

“What a good cumslut you are. Don’t worry love, we have all night to fill you up.” Draco says. Hermione moans at his words.

Theo’s pace becomes unsteady and he can feel her walls begin to clench again. “Sweet fucking Salazar you feel so good around me. I can feel how desperate you are for our cum. You’re going to drip with my seed slut!” Theo spurts his thick load into her cunt. As soon as she feels the warmth in her womb, her body erupts around his cock, draining him. Hermione’s hips move wildly as she rides out the high of her third orgasm. Theo pulls out of her, their combined cum coating her legs.

She whimpers at the emptiness. All Hermione can think of is more, more, more- how to get it, who to get it from and where she wants it. The two men next to her are the answer to her questions. She launches herself at Draco, only managing to make it over one thigh and kissing him roughly. Her hips being grinding on his leg, his jeans now dark with the liquids leaking out of her. Draco pulls back and holds her face in his hands.

“How do you feel love? You should be starting to feel a bit more sated now. The effects are supposed to calm down with your orgasms and with cum inside you.” Draco asks. His eyebrows are furred together in concern. Hermione’s movements are frantic trying to chase another release in an almost animalistic way. Frankly she doesn’t know what he’s talking about, she just wants to keep going and to be filled completely in all her holes.

“P-p-please, Sir. It’s not enough. I need to be stuffed in all my holes! My arse aches for filling. Daddy, will you help and put your fat cock back in me?” Hermione begs. Draco can see tears filling her eyes.

“Shit! Draco, what did you do? You said she should be at the halfway point by now! This does not look like halfway!” Theo hisses. Hermione is completely ignorant of their conversation, only focusing on how her clit feels against Draco’s leg.

“She should be! When I helped the Weasley twins develop this they tested it with their witches first. I waited until I heard their feedback! There isn’t any reason why Hermione should be effected differently! Unless… Hermione, love? You didn’t take a Pepper Up potion in the last 24 hours, did you?” Draco asks as he brushes her hair out of her face.

“Yes Sir! I wanted to be a good girl today. I didn’t want to be too sleepy if you wanted to play!” She whines.

Theo pales. “But Hermione, you never take Pepper Up! You always say it makes your heart thump like its being trampled by centaurs! Shit, Calming Droughts won’t even work against the Pepper Up because love potions cancel them out.” She ignores him as she whips her bralette off. She takes Draco’s hands and places them on her chest. She tilts her head to look at Theo and her lips tremble. He doesn’t want her to think he’s upset with her so he gives her a kiss.

“ _Mmrph!”_ Her cry is muffled by Theo’s lips but her clit starts to feel warm. The pressure on her core from pressing against Draco’s thigh as she leans into Theo is what pushes her over the edge. “FUCK!” She yells out and her walls clench around nothing. Draco feels his jeans soaked and realizes Hermione squirted all over his thigh. His concern is temporarily put on hold and he pulls her into a searing kiss. Her head falls to his shoulder, tired from exertion.

“Do you feel better now, love? If not, ask for what you need” Draco asks. She shakes her head no, tears from her pleasure still running down her face. “Please fill my holes Sir. I need it!” She says.

“Now, now. You know good girls need to ask for exactly what they want. Say, _‘Please fuck my slutty pussy Sir.’_ Say, ‘ _Please fill my naughty bottom with your cum, Daddy.”_ Draco commands.

Hermione looks up at them with wide eyes and starts to beg. “Please fuck my slutty pussy, Sir! Please fill my naughty bottom with your cum, Daddy!”

The men look at each other and nod in silent agreement. If this doesn’t work, then they’ll have to floo call the Weasleys in hopes they have an antidote for this specific extreme reaction to the potion.

Theo leans back on the couch and pulls Hermione to lean on top of him. Her back is laying on his chest and he begins to massage her breasts. Draco quickly stands and peels off his jeans and boxers. Grabbing his wand, he expands the couch so its wide enough to be a king bed. He leans down and kisses Hermione, then trails wet kisses along her neck. She starts panting heavily and feels a surge of wetness in her pussy and bum. The lust potion causes the body to create lubricant in any hole that is actively engaged in sexual activity.

Draco stops next to her ear. “It’s alright love, we’ll take care of you. We’re going to paint your insides white until you’re full of cum, just like you asked for. You’re being such a good girl.”

Theo hisses and slides into her arse easily. Hermione wiggles in desperation but Theo holds her tight so that Draco can enter her cunt. They start to move in tandem, in and out. In and out. Hermione is constantly moaning and whimpering, her voice starting to sound hoarse. Theo turns her head to the side and starts making out with her. While she’s distracted, Draco reaches down to rub against her clit, hoping that every orgasm will bring her closer to complete relief.

Hermione sobs against Theo’s lips. “Please, I’m so close! Don’t stop, please. _Ohh_ fuck, right there!”

“Yeah? You like that? How does it feel being fucked in both of your holes? Tell us, baby.” Theo commands her.

“ _Ugh!_ So good, Daddy. _SO_ good! I love the way you and Sir use me. A _h!”_ She’s drunk with desire and can feel another orgasm coming on. Her walls start flitter against the two dicks that are fucking her senseless. She’s hovering on the brink but can’t seem to get there. 

“Please, please! Fuck me harder. It’s not enough, stretch me more!” She yells. Theo and Draco make eye contact in agreement. The men don’t stop and continue to work on their girl.

Theo takes two fingers and slides them into her arse next to his cock as Draco does the same in her pussy. “Yes! Ugh! I’m- I’m-“ Hermione cries out. “ _Ahh!!”_ Hermione’s pleasure reaches new heights and she cums hard. The coil in her body snaps, tension finally free. Her body releases a gush of slick, freshly coating the cocks inside her. Theo and Draco simultaneously groan. Her passages are already so tight with both of them inside her, and her walls squeeze them until they release inside her. Theo gives one big thrust as deep as he can go and his dick bursts out sticky, white cum. He thrusts again and his dick sloshing cum in her bum. Spent, he lays there softening inside of her but removes his fingers. Draco leans forward kisses Hermione roughly, groaning into her mouth as he lets go of his load deep into her womb. Hermione lifts her hips to push the cum deeper inside her. Panting, he silently thanks the gods that he brewed a very strong contraceptive potion. Hermione would kill them if they got her knocked up before she was closer to being Minister for Magic.

Draco pulls his softening prick out of her and rolls off the two lovers beneath him. Theo gently rolls Hermione to her side to lay in between them and withdraws himself as well. He then conjures a glass of water for her and helps her sit up to drink it. The amount of fluids being released from her body earlier made him worried that she’d become dehydrated easier than usual. She chugs the glass and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

Draco gently holds her face in his hand and asks, “Love? How are you feeling? You just had five very intense orgasms. You’ve been such a good girl for us.”

She sighs and snuggles against him. “ _Mhmm._ I feel wet and drippy, Sir. Thank you both for using me and giving my all of your cum. My body isn’t all tingly anymore. If you want to put more of your loads in me though, I can take it for you. Good girls always take what they’re given. Right, Daddy?” Draco wraps his arms around her as she closes her eyes. She mumbles sleepily, “Love you both.”

Theo looks at Draco and smirks. Hermione’s fully asleep now on the couch. “Well, at least her body has calmed down. Looks like the mental effects are still there though. Probably best to do a medical scanning spell. If she seems alright let’s get her cleaned up and into bed. We can watch her throughout the night. If she wakes up we can have some leftovers from the kitchen.”

“Yeah, I think she’ll be fine once she sleeps it off. We should probably owl the Weasley’s in the morning and let them know not to take the lust potion with a Pepper Up. To say it amplifies the effects is a _severe_ understatement.” Draco replies.

Draco casts the medical scan and sees that her levels are more than fine. To make sure she’s truly comfortable, he also checks her aura. It appears as a warm pink, meaning Hermione feels safe and loved. He shrinks the couch back to its normal size and smiles at their girl.

Theo starts casting Scourgify left and right to clean up the mess they made and to clean himself and his lovers. Double checking that the sleeping Hermione is clean, he walks over to her and scoops her up into his arms. Now that they aren’t concerned about her safety, Theo looks over as his mate and they grin.

They apparate into Hermione’s bed, tucking her in between them. Draco chuckles as she cuddles into them and presses a kiss to her forehead. “Well, that’s one way to tire her out…”


	2. Lust with a Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione awakes after a few hours, the lust potion back with revenge. In a moment of desperation, the trio brings in Devil's Snare to help her work the potion out of her system.

Two hours later, around 10:00 P.M. Hermione starts to wake. She feels Theo with one leg draped over hers and Draco against her back. Both men are hard, Draco’s length pressed to her arse and Theo’s prick between her thighs. There’s a fresh wetness between her folds that makes her want to squirm.

The last thing she remembers is telling the boys she loves them and feeling immense relief. That doesn’t explain why a warm burning sensation is starting to spread throughout her body again. _I thought that the potion would’ve worn off by now…_ She thinks to herself. With a mind of their own, her hips start to move back and forth. A rush of arousal leaks out to coat Theo’s cock. Still sleeping, Theo starts to rut against her, his shaft rubbing against her clit. Hermione lets out a little whimper and feels the potion start to hit her full on. Suddenly, there’s lubricant forming in her arse. The fluid escapes her hole, causing Draco to groan. He opens his eyes, slowly processing what’s going on.

He whispers, “Love? Are you awake?” And puts a hand on her waist to stall her movements.

“ _Yesss_ … The potion is making my body throb all over, Draco. It feels even stronger. I don’t think what we did earlier will help this time.” Hermione whispers hoarsely. Hearing the sounds, Theo wakes and stops his movements. Hermione growls her disapproval, not stopping her hips.

“Merlin, I thought it wore off! What are we going to do? We left all our toys at Nott manor last time we stayed there. Fuck I knew I should’ve bought two of everything. I know you said it was excessive but I really think-“

“ _Theo_ , NOT helping!” She bites out.

“Right, right. Sorry, baby. I’ll just apparate over there quickly and-“ Theo is cut off again.

“NO! Please don’t leave me. I think being without your body heat will make it worse.” She says, still grinding.

He raises his eyebrows and asks, “What should we do then? Send a Patronis to Blaise or someone else to join us? I didn’t think that you were into that, but if you are...” Hermione only shakes her head no in response and bites her lip.

Draco speaks up in a slightly guilty voice. “Um, well love, there is one thing. We’ve been working on it for our anniversary and wanted to speak about it later on. But it seems like our only option and it’s on the grounds so… I think it’ll be the only way to make sure you’re completely full and stretched.”

“ _Good Godric_ , Draco! Just summon it already! I trust you both, although after this potion mishap I’m _not sure why_ … If there’s something that’s going to help me not want to rut against everything like a bitch in heat then just do it!” She growls at him.

Draco nods, solemnly. “ _Accio_ Devil’s Snare!”

“We’ve modified the plant so that it knows adjust to your body movements and it won’t harm you. Basically, it can tell what brings you pleasure by your reaction. The plant will seek out your satisfaction and won’t stop until you can’t come anymore. The Snare is even able to produce fluid that imitates cum now, which should help dull the potion’s intensity.” He tells her, trying to distract her with information while they wait for the arrival of their last hope.

There’s no way they can go to St.Mungo’s unless it’s their very last resort. Hermione’s career wouldn’t survive if their potion accident was reported in the Prophet.

Glass shatters as the far window breaks, and a potted plant zooms into Draco’s hands.

“Okay baby, we got you. We’re going to make you feel better. Get on your hands and knees for us. _Shh,_ it’s alright.” Theo says soothingly.

“Please, I need you inside me. Fill my holes, please!” Hermione begs. She quickly crawls onto all fours as Draco takes the Devil’s Snare out of its pot. He dims the lights with his wand so they can see what they’re doing and places the bundle of tendrils below her stomach.

Theo puts his hands on her hips, lines himself up to her bum and slides in. “ _Fuck!”_ Hermione and Theo cry out at the same time.

Draco moves up the bed to kneel in front of Hermione’s mouth. “How do you feel, love?”

“ _Ahh_... Having Daddy in me helps, but it’s like my body is demanding for extra of everything. To be touched and filled more than we’ve done before. _Harder.”_ She whimpers.

The Devil’s Snare extends small tendrils to caress her breasts. The plant produces more thin vines to pull and roll her pebbled nipples.

“ _Ohhh._ Please, Sir!” Hermione keens. Her mouth is hanging open as she pants, wantonly.

Draco puts a hand in her hair to pull it out of her face. He takes his cock and shoves it in her mouth. He starts to fuck her face and closes his eyes in bliss. A medium-sized tentacle glides over her chest, up her neck and angles its 6-inch dick-like length to face her mouth. The snare slips into her mouth and matches the roughness of Draco’s actions. His eyes pop open to look at the plant that’s alongside his prick and they alternate going in and out.

Three large tentacles climb up, wrapping around her legs as they ascend to where Theo is positioned. The plant has a sheen to it now as Hermione’s cunt drips onto her thighs. Each of the three large appendages replicate cocks, with thick bulbous heads. The first arm of the plant plunges itself into her pussy making juices surge out of her hole. The other two hover, waiting for something.

“ _Mmrph!!!”_ Hermione cries out in the satisfaction of having all three holes used. The stimulation is exactly what the lust potion needs and she can feel the tension in her cunt escalating. “ _Mm! Mm! Mm!”_ Her pussy and arse clench around the dicks inside her, making them explode. The dildo-like plant inside her releases first, shooting a warm liquid into her womb. The Devil’s Snare pulls out, and she feels the cum-like substance trickling down.

“I’m coming! _Yes slut,_ squeeze me in this tight pussy! _”_ Theo yells. His cock spurts thick, white ropes deep into her from behind. Hermione’s walls are still fluttering as she comes down from her orgasm and she milks him for all he’s got.

Pulling out of her, he says, “Wow that thing really likes warm, dark, wet places. Good thing you have three of those, right baby girl?” He smacks her ass and then lays down on the bed to watch. The stamina potion had worn off, leaving him soft.

The two large vines make their move and thrust in to replace the loss in her holes. Hermione moans at the feeling of being full again.

Draco holds her head down to his pubic bone and the fake phallus follows his lead. “Sweet _fucking_ Salazar! You’re such a good girl when you choke on my cock. Taking two like the perfect cockslut you are!”

He and the tentacle pull out to the point where only their tips are in her mouth. The two dicks in her mouth start to come. She tries to swallow as much as she can, but can’t keep all of their loads in her mouth. Her mouth is stretched so wide that the cum flows out of the corners, past her lips. Draco pulls out of her warmth and collapses on the bed. The plant hovers and scoops the fluid back into her mouth.

Still hard, the tentacle slides back into the warm confines of her mouth as another plant dick joins it. “ _Mhmm.”_ She moans. The vines that were playing with her hanging breasts move to push them together. A medium sized tentacle glide in between them, fucking her tits and making them jiggle. One of the smaller vines moves to press down on her clit.

Two more large tentacles emerge, going to join its brethren in her arse and pussy. Wasting no time, they thrust in aggressively as she subconsciously spreads her legs wider on the bed. Hermione now has two cocks in her mouth, cunt and bum while one fucks itself on her chest. Her mind is blank and all she can think is: _Yes! Yes! Yes!_ She never thought there would be a day that she used a sentient plant as a sexual toy, but she’s never appreciated Devil’s Snare more. As soon as she finishes the thought, the tendril at her chest pulls back and covers her tits in its cum. The sticky white liquid drips onto the bed while it retreats to the mass of vines resting below her.

Theo and Draco are now lazily stroking their semi-hard dicks as they take in the sight of Hermione being fucked silly. They can see the tentacles moving inside her body as her belly protrudes from the thrusts. The men originally thought of Devil’s Snare because of its natural intelligence and not wanting to share her with other men. The plant could move itself without any required wandwork or monitoring. Not to mention that it could expand and shrink to fill spaces as needed.

Hermione’s toes curl and her eyes clench shut as she feels a mind-blowing orgasm approaching. The tension builds and builds until it snaps. Her hands grab at the comforter below as her walls flutter wildly, cumming hard. Her slick spill from her holes, making the plant shinier than ever.

The men can tell that Hermione is approaching the big finish with the Devil’s Snare. The two friends move up the bed towards her face, enjoying her blissed out expression. They want to completely overwhelm her senses, as it’s the only hope for her to burn the potion out of her system.

“Aw Theo, look at our girl, stuffed in all her holes. Doesn’t she look so perfect loaded up with cocks?” Draco says cheekily. His fist is around his dick, jerking himself. They know Hermione loves dirty talk. She always says that a woman’s orgasm starts in her mind.

“Yes, Draco she looks so sexy. Soon she’s going to be leaking so much cum out of her that there’ll be a puddle underneath her. Are you going to come for us, baby?” Theo has his hand around his length, moving it in tune with the tendrils.

“ _Mhmmm…”_ Hermione moans at their words with her mouth full. There’s an increasing warmth spreading in her cunt and she knows that she’s about to squirt. The pressure hitting on her clit paired with the Devil’s Snare repeatedly hitting her g-spot does her in.

“ _Mm!! Mn! Mn! Mrmphhhh!!”_ She tries to cry out as her hips stutter. Her cunt contracts rapidly as liquid gushes and squirts out of her, coating the comforter. Draco and Theo join her and chase their release. Spurt after spurt of cum released from their pricks, Hermione’s neck and face are covered.

Sensing that her body could take no more orgasms, the Devil’s Snare began to finish inside Hermione. The two phallic lengths in her mouth force feed her its loads as she swallows it all down hungrily. They pull out leaving her panting heavily as she tries to breathe air into her lungs. Her arms give out and her head falls into the mattress. Her womb feels warm and full as the two inside her cunt release, painting her inner walls. Hermione is surprised they don’t vacate her pussy like the tendrils in her mouth, but is distracted at the movement in her bum. Jamming deep inside her, the two cocks flood her arse with its hot seed. She arches her back in pleasure, feeling the burning sensation that was all over her body disappearing. Her stomach is distended with all of the cum inside her. All at once, the four tentacle dicks leave her, creating a waterfall of cum flowing out of her. The bed is completely covered in fluids now and the Devil's Snare moved itself back into its pot. Draco puts the plant on the bedside table.

“Oh fuck…” Hermione’s body collapses onto the bed, lying in the night’s fluids. After a few minutes of the trio trying to catch their breaths, she lifts her head. Still panting slightly, she groans out, “Was this whole _lust potion_ thing your idea in the first place?”

Theo and Draco both wince. “Um, well… You see, Fred and George mentioned the idea at brunch at the Burrow awhile back and-“ Draco says.

She narrows her eyes and says menacingly, “I am going to _kill those two idiots_ when I get my hands on them…”


End file.
